


Cuffed to Pleasure

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, literally just word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The brunet keened, high and long, as teeth scraped lightly over a hard nipple...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa x Unnamed male pwp. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I churned out for an ask blog application, but lol, why not share it with everyone else? It's really short, but what drabbles aren't? Literal word vomit and yeah... Enjoy.

Tooru tugged on the fuzzy handcuffs, vision dark beneath the blindfold and hearing amplified to catch even the smallest sound.

Somewhere in the room, his boyfriend was watching him, the Seijou captain sprawled naked over silk bed sheets, completely at the other male's mercy. The brunet could feel his cock twitch as he shifted slightly, skin sliding against the luscious fabric. A sudden weight made the mattress dip, indicating Tooru's boyfriend had joined him on the bed and hands started to explore every inch of the setter's skin.

Lips followed the hands and the chain between the handcuffs rattled, when Tooru arched his back and jerked his hands.

Their breaths coming in pants and the strong smell of cologne and arousal permeated the air.

It wasn't often the setter's partner dominated him like this, depriving his senses and lavishing worship on his athletic body. Tooru desperately wished he could touch his boyfriend, _see_ him, but he was under his partner's control and he would have to wait. The brunet keened, high and long, as teeth scraped lightly over a hard nipple and then the mouth was at his neck, leaving a dark hickey that wasn't fading any time soon.

Wriggling his hips, Tooru desperately sought friction, his erection painfully hard and leaking against his toned stomach.

He whimpered in the back of his throat.

"P- _Please_..."

His partner gave a lightly amused chuckled, before finally, _finally_ a warm mouth closed over the head.

Tooru became a moaning mess, losing himself in the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth and throat around his cock, unable to hold back the scream when he came hard down his partner's throat. The setter sunk into the sweat drenched sheets, his body quivering with the intensity of his orgasm, when the blindfold was removed.

Hovering over him, Tooru's boyfriend smiled lovingly, fully clothed. Exchanging a searing kiss, the brunet found enough strength to flip his partner onto his back, straddling his hips and whispering in his ear.

"Now, it's your turn, big boy."


End file.
